


push

by jvnixt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Dom Choi Soobin, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scat, Sub Choi Yeonjun, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvnixt/pseuds/jvnixt
Summary: Soobin was getting fed up with Yeonjun's little attitude.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	push

**Author's Note:**

> **be sure to read the tags carefully ✨**

Yeonjun had been quite bratty this week – talking back, finding ways to get out of punishment, not going to bed when told, the list goes on. Soobin was getting fed up with his attitude, and he needed to put his lover in his place. This time he was going to get creative with his punishment, since Yeonjun was having it too easy.

“Why aren’t you doing anything?” Yeonjun whined, pulling against the restraints holding him down to the bed. “Hurry up and touch me.”

“I don’t know, are you even prepared?” Soobin asked rhetorically, gently rubbing circles around the other’s abdomen. “Your tummy feels quite… _stiff._ Like you haven’t used the bathroom in _a while.”_

“You didn’t give me a chance!” Yeonjun pouted.

“Now’s your chance. Go here and I’ll let you cum.”

Yeonjun looked at him in disbelief. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No bad words or else you won’t cum at all,” Soobin said nonchalantly. Boy, was he having fun with this.

The older hesitantly looked down at the protective padding covering the bed. Either he did as told or he’d have to go another 3 days without touching himself.

“What are you waiting for? Don’t you want to get off punishment?” Soobin taunted.

Yeonjun glared at Soobin, already feeling humiliated and exposed.

Yeonjun felt his cheeks heat up as a golden liquid began to spill from his cock. The stream was steady, pooling under his ass and thighs. His body warmed up as he continued to release, soaking the padding beneath him.

“….I’m done,” he muttered, not wanting to look at his partner. “Now let me cum.”

Soobin laughed. “No you aren’t done.”

“Please don’t make me do this, I…I promise I’ll be good from now on,” Yeonjun begged.

“You always say that.”

“Fuck you.”

Yeonjun closed his eyes, not wanting to think about what he was about to do. He felt full, the familiar discomfort radiating in his abdomen. He began to push, expecting to be done in just one try.

To his dismay, nothing came out.

He pushed again with a little more force.

Nothing.

“I can’t,” Yeonjun groaned in frustration. His hole felt clogged, packed, full – just _uncomfortable._

“Are we giving up already?” Soobin teased, rubbing his baby’s tummy again. “It looks like you have a lot in there.”

“Stop looking!” Yeonjun spat, irritated and needy for the younger’s touch.

Yeonjun tried again all of his strength this time, abs flexing as he strained. He dug his nails into his palms, unable to grab onto something to help him. His body began to tremble as he pushed, harshly biting his lower lip.

Slowly but surely, a log-like solid began to make its way out of his hole.

Yeonjun panted heavily, momentarily stopping to regain his strength. He then arched his back and continued to push, brows furrowed and eyes shut tight. A golden stream began to trickle from his cock again, under pressure from straining. The remainder came out with an embarrassing, yet relieving sound. Yeonjun’s body slacked, panting in near exhaustion and relief.

“You did so well,” Soobin complimented, unchaining Yeonjun from the bed. “Are you ready to cum now, baby?”

Yeonjun nodded tiredly, lazily leaning back against the taller as he caressed him from behind.

Soobin stroked him with a lubed hand, earning a whine from Yeonjun. He knew he wasn’t going to last very long, sensitive from the lack of touch for days.

“Such a good boy,” Soobin cooed as he stroked faster, knowing the praise would bring Yeonjun closer.

The older moaned at the compliment, loving the way the younger thumbed over his slit and gripped his shaft. Soon, Soobin’s hand was covered with a milky substance, putting an end to Yeonjun’s suffering.

He gently kissed his boyfriend on the forehead, making sure he’ll give him a nice bath after everything is cleaned up.

_“God, it smells like shit in here.”_

_“Well, you did it.”_

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, please leave comments/kudos or send me an ask [here!](http://curiouscat.me/jvnixt)


End file.
